YunJae ::: One Thing!
by fanboyHAE
Summary: Semua orang yang mencintai seseorang pasti ingin memilikinya. Tapi kadang kala kita dituntut untuk ikhlas jika orang yang kita cintai ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersama kita. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa agar dia bahagia bersama orang yang menjadi jodohnya. YunJae. Slight YooJae. YAOI. Boy Love. DON'T LIKE DONT READ ! NO BASH ! RnR PLEASE... Complete!


Kadang cinta memang tak selalu berakhir seperti apa yang diharapkan. Banyak orang yang bilang "cinta tak harus memiliki" itu bullshit. Semua orang yang mencintai seseorang pasti ingin memilikinya. Tapi kadang kala kita dituntut untuk ikhlas jika orang yang kita cintai ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersama kita. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa agar dia bahagia bersama orang yang menjadi jodohnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance, Angst(?)

**Warning : **BOYLOVE, Male x Male, Typo(s), AU, OOC.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**NO BASH!**

**Pairing : **Yunho X Jaejoong

Slight Yoochun X Jaejoong

**YUNJAE IS REAL!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>One Thing © fanboyHAE<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Hembusan angin malam dan gemerlap bintang – bintang tak mampu menghilangkan perasaaan hampa yang ada padanya. Ia duduk sendiri di balkon kamarnya sambil terus memikirkan mantan _Namjachingu_ yang masih sangat ia sayangi dan kini entah berada di belahan bumi bagian mana.

Perlahan ia mulai memetik senar gitarnya sembari melantunkan sebuah lagu kenangannya dengan _Namja_nya itu. Membuatnya mengingat saat – saat bahagia bersamanya, melewati canda, tawa, dan duka bersama. Sungguh kenangan yang amat begitu indah.

_Today, i wander in my memory_

_I'm pasing around on the end of this way_

_You're still holding me tightly, even though i can't see you any more_

_I'm losing my way again_

_I'm praying to the sky i want see you and hold you more_

_that i want to see you and hold you more_

Namun ia sadar sepenuhnya sekarang, itu hanya kenangan, kenangan yang sangar sulit dilupakan hingga saat ini, kenangan yang kadang membuatnya bahagia saat mengingat–nya dan juga sedih saat menyadari kenyataan yang ada, kenangan yang selalu datang dalam mimpi indahnya.

_It can't be if it's not you_

_i can't be without you_

_it's okay if i'm hurt for a day and a year like this_

_it's fine even if my heart's hurts_

_yes because i'm just in love with you_

_i cannot send you away one more time_

_i can't live without you_

Tanpa ia sadari ternyata cairan putih bening mengalir dari mata indah nan besarnya saat melantunkan lagu itu. Air mata yang begitu tulus yang hanya dapat keluar untuk orang – orang yang disayanginya. Terutama Kekasihnya, _Namja_ yang sangat ia cintai sampai detik ini juga. Ia sadar cintanya sudah tak utuh sekarang, namun ia selalu berusaha mempertahankan cinta yang mengisi hari – harinya itu.

_it can't be if it's not you_

_i can't be without you_

_it's okay if i'm hurt for a day and a year like this_

_it's fine even if my heart's hurts_

_yes because i'm just in love with you_

_my bruised heart_

_is screaming to me to find you_

_where are you?_

_can't you hear my voice?_

_to me…_

Apakah ia terlalu berharap dengan cintanya saat ini? Apakah ia tak boleh mempunyai harapan? Apakah mungkin cinta yang selalu dipertahankannya sampai saat ini akan kembali utuh dan mengisi hari – harinya menjadi lebih indah dan berarti? Dan mungkinkah cinta–nya itu kan kembali mengisi ruang hatinya yang terasa kosong sekarang? Ia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa cinta yang di rasakannya adalah cinta terlarang yang seharusnya tak pernah tumbuh dihatinya. Namun ia terlanjur jatuh jauh kedalam cintanya itu...

_if i live my life again_

_if i'm born over and over again_

_i can't live without you for a day_

_You're the one i will keep_

_you're the one i will love_

_i'm…yes because i'm happy enough if i could be with you_

Terlintas dibenaknya satu setengah tahun lalu saat ia menjalani hidup bahagia sebagai sepasang kekasih saat itu. Ia sangat mencintai _Namja_ itu. Seakan _Namja_ itu adalah orang paling membuatnya bahagia di dunia. Hidupnya begitu indah. Hari – harinya penuh dengan senyuman.

Tapi segala keindahan itu musnah begitu saja lima bulan lalu sesaat setelah kelulusan SMA.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Flash back***

Ia berjalan ditengah hiruk pikuk siswa kelas XII yang baru saja lulus menikmati upacara kelulusan mereka. Ia mencari _Namja_chigu–nya yang sejak semalam tak bisa dihubunginya. Hingga pagi ini ia masih tak bisa menghubungi kekasih–nya itu. Puluhan pesan yang ia kirim selalu pending. Berkali – kali ia mencoba menelpon _Namja_ itu tapi hanya mailbox yang ia dapati.

"Yunho... Yunho–ah… Kau dari mana saja eoh? Dari tadi aku mencarimu tau. Kenapa kau tiba – tiba menghilang begitu saja." Kata Leeteuk, sahabat Yunho, menghampirinya yang sedang mencari – cari dimana kekasih–nya berada.

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Leeteuk tadi. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan kekasih–nya saat ini.

"Hyeong, aku ke kelas dulu ya, sebelum aku benar meninggalkan sekolah kita ini." Kata Yunho lesu yang langsung meninggalkan Leeteuk yang dari tadi kebingungan. Kenapa dengan sahabat baiknya itu? Kenapa ia terlihat begitu murung? Dan senyum itu bukan senyum Yunho yang biasanya ia perlihatkan. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Pikir Leeteuk saat Yunho meninggalkannya dengan sedikit lesu.

.

Yunho berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya. Memandangi seisi kelasnya dimana banyak kenangan yang terjadi antara ia dan kekasihnya. Kim Jaejoong. Teman sekelasnya yang akhirnya menjadi _Namjachingu_nya itu adalah seorang _Namja_ yang sangat cantik bahkan kecantikannya melebihi _Yeoja_ manapun. Ia juga sangat pandai dan selalu bersaing dengan Yunho untuk menjadi juara kelas, tapi mereka selalu saling mendukung. Dan tumbuh benih – benih cinta diantara mereka.

Di kelas ini Yunho menyatakan cintanya pada Jaejoong. Perlahan ia mendekati bangku Jaejoong. Masih teringat jelas saat – saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di bangku ini. Yunho melirik sekilas bangkunya yang tepat berada di belakang bangku Jaejoong. Ia mendapati sebuah amplop berwarna biru bertuliskan namanya. Diambilnya amplop itu dan dibacanya surat yang ada di dalamnya.

_Seoul, 15 Juli 2010_

_Dear Yunho…_

_Saat kau baca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tak berada di Seoul lagi. Aku harus ikut keluargaku pindah ke luar negri. Aku minta maaf karena memberi tahu kamu semua ini hanya lewat surat ini. Aku tak sanggup kalau harus memberitahukan langsung kepadamu. Mungkin sekarang kau juga menganggapku seorang pengecut bukan? Padahal aku kan seorang Namja. _

_Yunho_–_ah, aku minta maaf selama ini aku belum bisa membahagiakan kamu sebagai Namjacingu mu. Aku yang masih childish ini, yang sering membuat mu jengkel setiap saat. Mianhae, Jongmal Mianhaeyo Aku sungguh minta maaf…_

_Aku juga ingain bilang GOMAWO, jongmal gomawo karena kau selalu menjadi sandaran buat ku saat aku merasa sedih. Gomawo, kamu sudah mewarnai hari _– _hariku selama satu tahun ini. Gomawo karana kau telah berusaha bersabar dan mengerti dengan sikap ku selama ini. Beribu kata terimakasih mungkin tak cukup supaya kau tahu seberapa besar aku sangat berterimakasih ke padamu, Yunho. Dan jeongmal gomawo kau telah menjadi Namjachingu yang sangat baik untukku yang tak berguna ini._

_Maaf karena aku harus mengakhiri hubungan kita dengan cara seperti ini. Aku tak bisa kalau harus long distance, dan aku harap kau bisa mengerti keadaan kita saat ini. Yang perlu kamu tahu, aku sayang JUNG YUNHO walaupun kita sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun. Yunho Saranghae. Mian untuk semuanya. Aku harap kau selalu bahagia._

_Sukses selalu…_

_Jaejoong Kim_

***Flash back end***

Dan sampai saat ini, setelah lima bulan kejadian itu Yunho masih belum bisa melupakan BooJae–nya. Ia selalu merindukan Jaejoong. Merindukan kekasihnya yang selalu menghadirkan warna baru dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Liburan semester pertama telah tiba. Yunho memutuskan berlibur ke luar kota untuk merefresh kembali pikirannya yang penat kerena ujian semester. Ia memilih untuk pergi ke rumah neneknya yang berada di Pulau Jeju, Pulau terbesar di Korea dan terletak di sebelah selatan Semenanjung Korea. Pulau Jeju adalah satu – satunya provinsi berotonomi khusus Korea Selatan. yang terkenal dengan pemandangan alam yang tercipta dari tebing – tebing tinggi, laut, hamparan bunga dan padang rumput yang sangat luas.

Hari Senin pagi ia telah sampai di rumah neneknya itu. Ia menikmati pemandangan di sekitar rumah neneknya yang masih sangat alami. Ditemani sepupunya yang bernama Im Yoona, Yunho pergi ke sawah melihat petani – petani memanen padinya. Ia juga sempat ikut membantu para petani itu.

Hari berikutnya, Yoona mengajak Yunho ke Gunung Halla yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumah neneknya. Sebuah gunung dengan kecantikan yang luar biasanya indahnya.

"Waahhh… ini benar – benar sangat cantik! Indah, andai kita juga mendaki keatas sana, pasti lebih indahkan diatas sana?" kata Yunho terkagum – kagum.

"Aishh... _Oppa_... Seandainya bisa kita kan mendaki, tapikan kita memang dilarang _Halmeoni_ mendaki. Saat ini cuaca sedikit tak bersahabat dan aku tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terkadi pada kita, tapi... Dari sini gunung itu juga terlihat cantikkan? Lain kali jika cuacanya mendukung kita akan kesana." Jelas Yoona panjang lebar.

"Tapi tenang saja _Oppa_, masih banyak tempat disekitar sini yang layak dikunjungi" lanjut Yoona dan memerkan senyum manisnya yang khas. "salah satunya _Air Terjun Jeongbang_. Itu air terjun alami yang terletak 1,5 km di tenggara kota Seogwipo. Air terjun Jeongbang langsung bermuara ke laut dan dianggap sebagai salah satu tempat yang pernah dikunjungi oleh _Seo Bok,_ utusan Kaisar Qin Shi Huang (berkuasa 259 SM-210 SM) dalam perjalanan mencari obat panjang umur. Di dinding dekat air terjun terdapat ukiran yang bertuliskan "徐市過此" ("Seobul gwa cha") yang menandakan kunjungan Seobul." Yoona menjelaskan sedikit sejarah megenai air terjun itu dengan mata berbinar – binar.

"_Jinja_? Kau tak bohong pada _Oppa_mu yang super tampan ini kan? Ayo, tunggu apa lagi? Kajja... Kita kesana sekarang!" Ajak Yunho semangat dan sedikit narsis.

"_Aigoo_ _oppa_, ternyata kau tak berubah sama sekali, masih sangat narsis seperti dulu." kata Yonna terheran – heran. "Sekarang _oppa_? Apa kau tak lihat, sekarang sudah sore dan mendung pula, sebaiknya kita lain kali kesananya, kalo sekarang aku tak mau…" lanjut Yoona.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, tapi janji ya lain kali kita ke tempat itu. _Kajja_ kita pulang saja sekarang sepertinya akan turun hujan."

"Ya!... Dari tadi aku juga bilang kan kalau mendung!" ucap Yoona kesal.

"Hehehehe." Yunho hanya membalas dengan cengiran.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pulang ke rumah nenek mereka. Di perjalanan pulang, Yunho seperti melihat seorang _Namja_ yang mirip dengan _Namjaching_unya. Bukan, tepatnya mantan _Namjachingu_nya., Kim Jaejoong, sedang duduk menikmati Mie Ramen yang sangat terkenal didaerah ini bersama seorang _Namja_. SEORANG _NAMJA_. Apa jangan – jangan...

"Itu kan…." Kata Yunho sambil terus memperhatikan _Namja_ itu.

"Kenapa _Oppa_?" tanya Yoona yang heran melihat sepupunya.

"Ohh, _ani_… Aku seperti melihat temanku disana, tapi lupakan... _Kajja_ kita pulang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari – hari berikutnya, Yunho semakin menikmati liburannya. Ia sudah melupakan kejadian saat ia melihat _Namja_ yang mirip Jaejoong. "Mungkin Cuma mirip. Mana mungkin Jaejoong ada disini, dia kan pindah keluar negri bersama keluarganya?"pikirnya.

Sabtu pagi pukul 09.00 Yunho dan Yoona sudah berada di komplek Air terjun Jeongbang. Udara dingin pulau Jeju langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Omo… Ini sangat menabjubkan! Udaranya masih seger pula!" Kata Yunho sembari merentangkan tangannya dan menghirup udara kuat – kuat.

Sedetik kemudian Yunho sudah asik mengambil gambar pemandangan dengan kamera DSLR kesayangannya. Ia cukup puas dengan hasil jepretannya itu. Tiba – tiba Yunho melihat lagi _Namja_ yang tempo hari ia lihat di pinggir jalan. Yunho mendekati _Namja_ itu. Dan ia benar – benar yakin kalau _Namja_ itu adalah Kim Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong?" kata Yunho saat berada tepat di hadapan _Namja_ itu.

"Yunho?" kata Jaejoong sangat terkejut.

"Kau kenal dia _chagi_?" Tanya _namja_ yang berdiri di sebelah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaan dari N_amja_ berwajah oriental dan terlihat sangat tampan di sebelahnya itu.

"_Annyeong_, Yoochun _Imnida_, _Namjacingu_nya Jaejoong... Apakah kalian temannya Jaejoong?" Kata Yoochun sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. Mwo? Yunho terdiam saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak orang ini mengaku sebagai _**NAMJACINGU**_**-**nya Jaejoong... orang yang paling ia cintai melebihi apapun.

"Ah.. _Ani_, aku tak kenal dengan _Namja_ ini." ucap Yoona pada Yoochun.

"Im Yoona _Imnida_, dan ini sepupuku, Jung Yunho, salam kenal Jaejoong-ssi, Yoochun-ssi…" lanjut Yoona.

Yunho sangat kaget dengan pengakuan dari Yoochun. 'Jadi selama ini Jaejoong sudah punya pacar lagi? Apa Jaejoong sudah bener – bener melupakan ku?' batin Yunho. Yunho segera pergi dari situ. Ia masih sangat kaget dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. Yoona yang selesai memperkenalkan dirinya dan Yunho kepada kedua Namja tadi, Yoona kaget saat mengetahui sepupunya itu pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun langsung menyusul Yunho.

"_Oppa_, kau kenapa eoh?" tanya Yoona sambil mengejar sepupunya itu.

"Apa kau kenal dua orang tadi? Jawab aku _Oppa!_" Yoona akhirnya berhasil menyusul sepupunya itu.

Yunho terdiam. Ia ingin menagis saat ini rasanya. Ingin berteriak sekencang – kencangnya. Ingin melampiaskan kesedihannya saat ini. Tak sanggup membendung air matanya, akhirnya ia pun menangis. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Hatinya terasa hancur berkeping – keping. Inikah jawaban atas kesabarannya menanti cintanya kemabali? Inikah balasan yang is dapatkan? Inikah akhir cinta dalam hatinya yang selalu ia pertahankan?

Yoona yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Yunho segera memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Ia merasakan penggungnya basah. Dan ia yakin Yunho tengah menangis sekarang. Walaupun ia tak tau apa – apa tentang apa yang membuat sepupunya itu menangis dapat menyimpulkan, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kedua orang itu.

'Siapa mereka berdua? Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi apa mereka bertiga? Berani – beraninya mereka membuat _Oppa_ yang kusayangi ini menangis. Aishh... awas kalian jika kita bertemu lagi aku tak akan segan – segan memberi pelajaran pada kalian.' Batin Yoona sedikit murka.

"_Uljima_ _Oppa_, ceritakan padaku semuanya. Mungkin dengan sedikit berbagi kau akan merasa sedikit lebih baik." Kata Yoona yang akhirnya melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"_Kajja_, kau ceritakan di rumah saja." Yoona mengajaknya pulang sambil menggandeng tangan sepupunya itu.

Sesampainya dirumah akhirnya Yunho menceritakan semua tentang Jaejoong dari A sampai Z. Bagaimana hubungannya dengan Jaejoong sebelum ini. Bagaimana Jaejoong yang meninggalkannya dan tentang Yunho yang sampai saat ini masih mencitai _Namja_ itu.

Yoona yang mendengarkan cerita Yunho ikut menangis bersama sepupunya itu sambil sesekali memberi tanggapan. Ia tak tau selama ini _Oppa_nya hidup menderita karna cinta yang jelas-jelas telah menelantarkannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak kejadian itu Yunho menjadi agak murung. Yoona menjadi iba dengan perubahan sikap Yunho itu. Kemudian ia berusaha mencari informasi dimana Jaejoong tinggal. Ia harus mencari tau kejelasan dari Jaejoong sendiri dan akan 'sedikit' memberi pelajaran kepada orang yang telah membuat senyum indah _Oppa_nya menghilang.

Setelah beberapa hari mencari info, akhirnya Yoona menemukan dimana Jaejoong tinggal. Ternyata Jaejoong tinggal di rumah pamannya yang cukup jauh dari rumah nenek mereka berdua. Yoona mendatangi rumah paman Jaejoong dan berhasil menemui Jaejoong.

"Yoona-ssi? Ke–kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Jaejoong kaget melihat Yoona, sepupu mantan _Namjachingu_-nya itu berdiri dihadapannya denagan tatapan err… murka.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu hanya empat mata. Karna kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan semua, kau harus punya alasan yang cukup kenapa kau menghilangkan senyum Yunho _Oppa_, atau kau akan mendapatkam 'sedikit' hadiah dari ku." ucap Yoona panjang lebar dan memperjelas kata 'sedikit' dengan murka dan penuh amarah.

"Ne, Yoona–ssi, akan ku ceritakan didalam saja." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit takut dan mengajak Yoona yang sedikit murka kedalam rumahnya.

Akhirnya Jaejoong menceritakan semuanya kepada Yoona. Terlihat kesedihan disana saat menceritakan alasannya.

Dari cerita Jaejoong, akhirnya Yoona tahu bahwa Jaejoong dan Yoochun itu dijodohkan. Sebenarnya Jaejoong masih sangat mencintai Yunho, ia seperti Yunho sekarang, tak bisa menghapuskan cinta di hati mereka. Tapi, karena tak mau mengecewakan Appa yang sangat disayanginya akhirnya Jaejoong menerima perjodohan itu. Selama ini juga sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak pindah ke luar negeri. Ia hanya tinggal di Pulau Jeju ini dan melanjutkan studinya disini. Ia terpaksa berbohong kepada Yunho agar Yunho tak mencarinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya, Yoona menyampaikan informasi yang ia dapat pada Yunho. Yoona juga sudah mengatur agar Yunho bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong keesokan harinya.

Pagi yang dingin dan berkabut, Yunho sudah berada di Air terjun Jeongbang, tempat pertama kali ia bertemu Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho menangis kala itu. Ia sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Tak lama menunggu, _Namja_ yang dinantinya itu akhirnya datang juga.

"Hai Yunho-ah.. sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit canggung.

"Belum Jaejoong-ah, baru saja aku sampai ditempat ini…" Kata Yunho sembari tersenyum.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka berdua hanya diam salam suasana canggung. Sampai akhirnya Yunho membuka suara.

"Jadi, kau dijodongkan dengan Yoochun-ssi itu?" tanya Yunho dengan nada yang sedih.

"Iya.." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah kau mencintainya, Joongie?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Aku tak mau mengecewakan Appaku… Kau tau sendirikan aku sangat menyayangi beliau." jawab Jaejoong. Jawaban yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan Yunho tadi.

"Dan aku masih sangat mencintaimu…Yunnie." kata Jaejoong lirih.

"Boo... My Boojoongie. Aku juga masih sangat sangat mencintaimu dan tak pernah terfikir dibenakku untuk melupakan cinta ini. Selama ini aku selalu berusaha mencari info dimana tempat tinggalmu, namun aku selalu gagal, aku tak pernah mengetahui dimana kau berada." kata Yunho sambil memeluk erat _Namja_ yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ada sepasang mata yang penuh amarah kerena melihat kejadian itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore harinya, ketika Yunho baru pulang bertemu Jaejoong, sudah ada Yoochun yang menunggu Yunho di rumah neneknya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Yoochun langsung memukuli Yunho dengan penuh emosi. Untung saja Yoona melihat kejadian itu. Ia langsung membawa Yunho yang sudah agak babak belur masuk rumah dan menyeret Yoochun dengan kasar untuk berbicara.

"_Mianhae _Yoochun-ssi, tapi apalah anda tak bisa membicaraknnya dengan baik – baik untuk meyelesaikan masalah ini? Bukannya memukuli Yunho seenak Jidat lebarmu Yoochun-ssi. Itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah diantara kalian, malah sebaliknya masalah yang kalian hadapi akan semakin rumit." kata Yoona dengan bijak namun dengan sedikit amarah yang terpancar dari matanya.

"Membicarakannya dengan baik–baik Yoona-ssi? Bahaimana mungkin aku dapat berbicara baik – baik kepada _Namja_ yang seenaknya sendiri memeluk _Namja_chigu orang lain eoh! _Namja_ berengsek itu pantas menerima pukulan tadi!" kata Yoochun tajam.

"YA! Tapi setidaknya jangan langsung memukulinya seperti tadi tanpa mendengar penjelasnnya dan jangan panggil Yunho dengan sebutan _NAMJA_ BERENGSEK, karna dia tak sebenuhnya salah!" jawab Yoona dengan amarah yang ditahan. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar N_amja_ didepannya ini. Senaknya saja menghajar sepupunya sekarang malah mengatai Yunho dengan _Namja_ berengsek? Sungguh itu bukan kata – kata yang sopan. Bagaimana bisa _Namja_ sebaik Yunho dikatai seperti itu? _NAMJA_ BERENGSEK? Yang benar saja.

"Apa anda bilang Yonna-ssi? Jelas – jelas dengan mata kepala ini aku melihat Yunho berengsek itu memeluk CALON TUNANGANKU! Dan anda jangan sok tau karna anda tak tau apa – apa!" bentak Yoochun sedari berdiri.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENYEBUT KATA – KATA ITU LAGI YOOCHUN-SSI, YUNHO _OPPA_ _NAMJA_ BAIK – BAIK!" ucap Yoona dengan amarah yang menggebu – gebu dan akhirnya melayangkan pukulan yang cukup menyakitkan untuk ukuran seorang _Yeoja_.

"Dan asal anda tau. Saya memang mengetahui semuanya, andalah yang tak tau apa – apa jadi jaga mulut busukmu itu." lanjut Yoona dengan tatapan yang menakutkan.

"Saya permisi!" Yoona akhirnya meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih sok dengan pukulan Yoona barusan.

"Argh… Bullshit... dan kenapa tonjokannya sangat sakit rasanya!" kata Yoochun lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Yunho kembali menjadi pemurung seperti sebelum ia berlibur. Liburan yang harusnya bisa meringankan masalahnya tapi malah justru manambah masalahnya. Pertemuan dengan Jaejoong yang selalu ia impikan malah menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk baginya.

Tanpa disangka di suatu sore yang cerah itu Jaejoong berdiri di depan pintu rumah nenek Yunho. Dan itu membuat harapan Yunho kembali muncul.

"Boo…" kata Yunho tak berkedip.

"Yunnie…" Kata Jaejoong sembari mengulurkan sebuah kertas berwarna coklat muda.

Yunho menerima kertas itu dan ia sangat terkejut mendapati nama Jaejoong dan Yoochun di kertas tadi. Ya, kertas itu adalah undangan pertunangan Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

"Ini…" Yunho tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hatinya sangat terluka dan rasanya ia ingin mengais saat ini didepan Jaejoong.

"Yoochun meminta pertunangan ini dipercepat dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa – apa."

"Yun, _Jebba_l... Bantu aku membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Yoochun…" Jaejoong memohon.

"A—aku… Aku harus bagaimana?" Yunho menanggapi dengan kaget karna permintaan Jaejoong barusan.

"Datanglah ke acara pertunanganku dan bilang di depan semua orang kalo kau mencintaiku dan kita saling mencintai..." ucap Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

"_Mwo? Ani_ Jaejoong-ah, Aku tak mungkin melakukan hal ini, aku tak tega dengan mereka, Jaejoong-ah. Akau akan merasa sangat bersalah kepada Orang tuamu dan Yoochun-ssi yang sepertinya sangat mencintaimu dan Aku hanya akan membuat malu mereka…" Entah kenapa kalimat ini begitu saja terucap dari mulut Yunho.

"Tapi Yun…"

"Jaejoong-ah, orang tua kamu pasti tau yang terbaik untukmu. Aku sadar, aku tak boleh egois, selama ini aku terlalu egois untuk memilikimu tanpa mengetahui perasaan orang lain. Aku memang sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku juga tak mau kau mengecewakan orangtua yang membesarkan mu dan pastinya pilihan merekalah yang terbaik.

"Toh selama ini Yoochun-ssi juga sangat mencintaimu dan dia juga baik terhadapmu kan? Buktinya dia sangat marah kepadaku saat kejadian itu." lanjut Yunho dan memberikan senyuman tulus yang selama ini tak mau keluar dari bibirnya.

Jaejoong mulai terisak perlahan. Yunho yang tak tega melihatnya langsung memeluk Jaejoong. Diusapnya perlahan puncak kepala _Namja_ itu.

"Aku akan selalu berharap yang terbaik untukmu, Jaejoong. Sampaikan juga permintaan maafku ke Yoochun-ssi…" Kata Yunho tersenyum lagi.

"Maafkan aku juga Yunho-ah, tak seharusnya dulu... aku mau menerima perjodohan ini…"

"Ssstt… Yang dulu biar berlalu. Biar aku simpan sebagai kenangan indah kita berdua…"

"Semoga kau bisa dapat orang yang lebih baik dari aku…" kata Jaejoong langsung pergi dari rumah Yunho.

"Semoga kamu bahagia bersama Yoochun-ssi, Jaejoong…" Kata Yunho lirih.

Seiring dengan terbenamnya matahari di ufuk barat, kisah cintanya dengan Jaejoong juga benar – benar ikut tenggelam. Yunho hanya berdiri mematung memandang kepergian Jaejoong dan mencoba mengikhlaskan pertunangan Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Walaupun rasanya sangat sulit.

.

Tanpa diduga oleh Yunho, Jaejoong kembali berbalik dan menuju rumahnya lagi. Ia memeluk Yunho dengan sangat erat saat itu juga. Seakan ia tak ingin melepaskan pelukan yang sebenarnya penuh kerinduan itu.

"Yun... Saranghae..." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menangis didada Yunho.

"Boo... tenanglah." Yunho mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong yang sedang terisak dipelukannya.

"Yun... Jadikan aku milikmu untuk malam ini... Hanya malam ini." Kata Jaejoong yang sukses membuat Yunho terbelalak kaget.

"Ap.. apa maksudmu Boo..." Tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Kumohon Yun... aku ingin malam terakhir kita ini berkesan indah... _Jebbal."_

"Tapi Boo... aku tak..." jawab Yunho namun tak meneruskan kata – katanya karna Jaejoong mencium bibir dengan lembut saat itu juga.

CHU~~

'Maafkan aku Yoochun-ssi, biarkan aku egois untuk malam ini, biarkan aku memiliki Jaejoong seutuhnya walau hanya sebentar saja, biarkan kami bahagia sebentar saja. Biarkan kami melepaskan rasa rindu yang sangat menyiksa kami selama ini. Sekali lagi maafkan kami karena keegoisan ini.' batin Yunho saat memperdalam ciumannya di bibir Jaejoong dan membawa _Namja_ cantik itu kedalam rumahnya yang kebetulan sepi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pertunangan Jaejoong akhirnya tiba. Yunho melihat dari jauh pertunangan itu berlangsung. Jaejoong terlihat begitu cantik dan mempesona dengan setelan jas warna putihnya dan Yoochun terlihat gagah dan tampan dengan setelan jas warna hitamnya. Tepat setelah Jaejoong menyematkan cincin di jari manis Yoochun, Yunho meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia harus segera kembali ke Seoul, mencoba melupakan kekecewaannya. Memulai hidupnya yang baru. Hidup yang lebih indah dari sebelumnya, tanpa ada Jaejoong yang selalu menggelayuti pikirannya.

Kisah cinta Yunho dan Jaejoong telah benar – benar berakhir disini. Namun itu bukanlah alasan bagi Yunho untuk tak melanjutkan hidupnya. Ia harus tetap menjalani hidupnya untuk menggapai cita – citanya. Dan mungkin kisah cintanya selanjutnya akan lebih sulit dibanding kisahnya dengan Jaejoong, atau bahkan lebih indah. Who knows? Tuhan pasti punya rencana yang terbaik untuk Yunho.

Kadang cinta memang tak selalu berakhir seperti apa yang diharapkan. Banyak orang yang bilang "cinta tak harus memiliki" itu bullshit. Semua orang yang mencintai seseorang pasti ingin memilikinya. Tapi kadang kala kita dituntut untuk ikhlas jika orang yang kita cintai ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersama kita. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa agar ia bahagia bersama orang yang menjadi jodohnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-THE END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Follow me : fanboyHAE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**


End file.
